Kagome's Furby
by tK-n00dle
Summary: NOpairs, NObashing, 3rd, tK. If YOU think Furbys are annoying, wait until our Sengoku Jidai pals see one. Kplus for what Inuyasha did to Furby.


**Kagome's Furby**  
By tK  
_Flame me if you have flames. It only says to me, "Omg, you don't have a life!" I try and keep my spelling good. Anonymous reviews ARE accepted! I don't delete reviews either, even if it's a flame! Only time it's deleted if it's a flame and it's anonymous, because review replies aren't allowed and I can't reply to anonymously signed reviews. I just reply to you if you're a user and correct you if it's a flame._  
Inu x Tessaiga

Oh, if YOU thought Furbies were annoying, wait until Inuyasha gets his hands on it... well, hand. The other's on Tessaiga's handle.

* * *

**En no bekarazu jika Inuyasha. En no bekarazu jika Furby.**

* * *

Kagome packed up a few last things to take to the Sengoku Jidai. Instant ramen, cat treats, ramen, candy, ramen, ramen, and some more ramen... then, since she didn't have the hanyou around to offer help, she picked the backpack up herself. After carrying it for a bit and getting used to the weight, she strung it around her shoulders and headed for the door. Almost a foot out the door she remembered something when a sound perked it.

"Mee hungry. Feeeeeed Furby." Of course. She'd forgotten the Furby. Kagome went back real quick and grabbed it off her shelf and decided to carry it in her hands, noticing there was no arguing with the backpack. The Furby's sounds of "Mee hungry. Feeeeeeeed mee," finally got to her. She pressed her hand repeatedly on it's tongue, not bothering to listen to the horrible thing. Once at the well she was still pressing it's tongue down, but she jumped in... still pressing. Once she got to the other end she stopped for a second, let it say, "Mmm... foood..." and dropped her backpack.

After a short break, she picked her backpack back up and drug it out of the dark well. The Furby too, and climbing out of the well was extra hard. As if it was hard enough already. The whole gang hear a noise, and everybody turned to Inuyasha.

"What? I sure didn't do it!" he said in defense.

"Then what did?" Sango asked.

The noise came again, when Kagome realized what it was. She'd fed the Furby too much. "That was... this thing..." she said, dropping her backpack at the edge of the well and showing them the Furby, which made the farting noise again. Inuyasha walked up and snatched it out of her hands, tapping his claws on it.

"What kind of thing is this?" he asked.

"Leave it alone!" Kagome said, grabbing it back. "It's a Furby. From my time."

"Remind me again why someone would make something as gross as that," Inuyasha muttered to her.

"He does more than that!" Kagome cried in defense. "Look, you can do other stuff to him." She fed him, pet him, then let her finger slide over it's sensor.

"Daaaarkkkk... Mommy, it's daarrrkkk... I don't like the ddaarrkk..."

"Well, that's just too bad, how do you sleep at night!" Inuyasha shouted, "It's dark at night!"

"Inuyasha, it's just a toy."

"Keh," he said in reply, crossing his arms. "Doesn't it do anything good?"

"Fine, I know one you'll like, Mr. Stubborn," she said, going in front of him, tipping it upside down.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH it's SCARYYY MOMMIE I DON'T LIKE BEING LIKE THIS SAVE ME MOMMY WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"...Reminds me of Shippo."

"I heard that!" Shippo complained from Miroku's shoulder.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Make it shut up!" the hanyou protested.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! SCCCAAAAAAAAAAARYYYY!"

"I knew you'd like torturing it!" Kagome shouted.

"MMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

"Is this enough!"

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Yes, it's enough! TURN IT OFF!" Inuyasha yelled over the cries and pleas.

"SC... WAHHHHHHHHH SCARY MOMMY! SC-------"

"Inuyasha... WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY FURBY?"

"Your "Furby" isn't even alive anymore," Sango commented.

"You shouldn't resort to such violence," Miroku said.

"Nice one," Shippo muttered.

Kagome looked down.

"Inuyasha, why is my Furby in two pieces? Why is it on the ground! WHY ARE YOU HOLDING TESSAIGA!"

"...Kagome, you're getting to be as annoying as that Furby."

"SIT!"

* * *

_...xD... just... xD_

_Anyway, InuTess. HEHE. Tessaiga aided Inu in destroying the Furby from Hell so Tessaiga goes with Inu. TESSINU ALL THE WAY! LOL! Okay, I got this idea (the InuTess idea, the story's my idea xD) from lovely Kuro, at ear-tweak . com ..._


End file.
